


Starting Over

by Clockwork



Category: Moonlight - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, roleplay related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a roleplay with wishingwillow and lollobrigida, is based on Moonlight's sad and tragically early ending. In the roleplay Josef found himself becoming a bit enamored with Beth, flirting with her rather shamelessly and often in front of Mick. Now though the list has come out and they realize they must scatter to the four winds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishingwillow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wishingwillow).



The advantage of Whitley's attempt on Josef's life was that when word of the list began to circulate, most of what he owned had either been blown up or already liquidated. When a man spent his entire, very long, life either being at the top of the mountain, or working hard to get back to that peak, he had a dozen or so fail safes in place to ensure that all he'd worked so hard for was still his own. 

That didn't make packing up and leaving Los Angeles any easier. For the first time he found himself truly effected by a place he'd made his home and leaving was harder than it should have been. That didn't mean that Josef didn't do what he must.

Those that had served him so well as companions and refreshments were well compensated for their time, but none of them were taken with him. Once he found a new place and was settled in, Josef would restock his staff. It was the same each time he moved. New home. New supplies. New Staff. An entirely knew Josef. Or William. Or whomever he decided to be this time.

The Ferrari waited on the curb, gleaming crimson in the yellowish pool of the street light above, and it wasn't alone. Mick leaned against the front fender of the Mercedes, dressed as casually as Josef was in jeans and a cotton shirt. Neither seemed to fit the expensive vehicle they drove, and while Josef knew the smart thing would be to trade either, or both, for something less conspicuous, he also knew it wasn't going to happen.

"You're all set," Mick asked, straightening. He didn't think about it, just taking the case that Josef carried and storing it in the well of the passenger seat. "What's in there?"

"Gold. Coins older than you are," he admitted, smirking as he looked Mick over. "Not that it's a hard mark to hit but still older."

"Hilarious, Josef. Really." He paused, considering. "Still Josef?"

The elder vampire looked around, his gaze never direct, never quite settling on one place. "For now. I'll make a final decision once I get settled. Everyone else is clear?"

They didn't know everyone on the list, and Josef had known they couldn't save everyone. Instead he'd made cutthroat determinations, sending warnings to those Josef felt most needed to flee. Hopefully they would listen.

"You and I are the last."

"And Beth?"

Asking about her was pushing buttons and Josef knew it, though for once needling Mick was only part of why he was asking. What had begun as casual flirting to goad the younger vampire into action – or to entertain Josef in ways that most humans hadn't for more years than he wanted to think about – had become something more. Not that he cared to admit it. Not after Sarah. Not when Beth was nearly Mick's girl. Or could be if Mick would ever embrace who and what he was and stop risking all the good he could have for the possibility at mortality. 

"She's leaving L.A. too." It wasn't surprising given all she'd learned, and everything she'd lost. 

Josef finally brought his pale, still human gaze, up to meet Mick's gaze. "Is she going with you?"

"No."

"You're an idiot."

"What? Now you're going to encourage me to be with a human after all these years of trying to convince me otherwise?"

Josef slid behind the wheel of the Ferrari, arm resting on the lowered window, staring up at Mick. 

"I didn't say you should be with her. I'm saying you're an idiot. She knows our world, Mick."

"And you know she won't say anything."

Josef stared at Mick for a long time, unblinking and without taking a breath or moving in such a way as to try and even pretend he was human to any prying eyes that might be watching their rather public exchange.

"Josef, she's not a threat."

He snorted, starting the car. It came to life with a soft, rumbling purr. "I never said she was a threat, and I trust her nearly as much as I trust you," he said, shaking his head as he shifted the car into gear. "That doesn't mean you're not an idiot."

He drove away, thinking about their flirtations, the small comments and thoughts he'd held for the reporter. She was the enemy in so many ways. She was also bright and charming and one of the few people he'd met that intrigued him rather than boring him. 

Josef realized Mick wasn't the only idiot involved in that conversation. The difference being that he planned to do something about it.

*** ***

It had been nearly six months since Beth had quit her job without notice, packed up her bags and left Los Angeles for Chicago. There hadn't been much there for her, but then she hadn't thought about finding much for her since she left California. For a short time she had looked for them, sought out anyone that could be Mick or Josef in the news and the fallout of the L.A. list being revealed to the world. Both had seemed to disappear into the ether. Obviously it was a skill they had honed over the years. A handy skill, all things considered.

The messenger tapped on her door just past dawn, the rapping insistent until she opened the door, bleary eyed and hair mussed. Handing over two large manila envelopes, he didn't wait for a tip, gone by the time she returned with her purse.

Her name was in block lettering, there was no return address and each had a number in the lower right hand corner. One and two. She opened one, dumping the contents on the table.

Within was a passport and two photo identifications with her picture on them, several credit cards, and a handful of assorted bills and receipts all under the name of Marybeth Thompson. Confused, she turned the cards over, finding the seals and antireproduction devices to be more than passable to the naked eye. 

Tearing open the second, she the second envelope. The same letter size envelope, it was flat and weighed much less than the first.

Within was a packet offering her a job at an up and coming online news source based out of the Seattle area. They mentioned knowing her work and finding her a perfect fit for the company. The offer came under the name of Marybeth Thompson as well. 

Flipping through the pages of the offer, she found nothing that offered the answer she sought most. Where had this come from.

Digging through the bills and forms that came in the other envelope, a small folded slip of paper slid out of the passport and fluttered to the floor. Her hands shook as she as she unfolded the paper.

_Beth,_

_The tickets are in this name at the airport. Your flight leaves Friday at10:16. I think you'll find Seattle perfect._

_Oddly I find myself missing your annoying curiosity and constant demands that I do the right thing._

_See you soon._

_Joseph Kesler_


End file.
